


You're a Mean One, Sherlock Holmes

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [17]
Category: How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 19:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8766166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: In which Sherlock is the Grinch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymissy/gifts), [SaltyDog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyDog/gifts), [high_functioning_timelord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/high_functioning_timelord/gifts).



> The words in italics are to be read by the narrator. The words in regular type are sung by the various characters to the tune of “You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch.”

_Everyone at the party liked Christmas a lot_  
_But Sherlock, whose flat they were in, he did not_  
_Sherlock hated Christmas — the whole Christmas season_  
_Now please don’t ask why — no one quite knows the reason_  
_It could be his hat wasn’t screwed on just right_  
_It could be, perhaps, that his shoes were too tight_  
_But I think that the most likely reason of all_  
_May have been that his heart was two sizes too small_  
  
_Molly’s verse:_  
You’re a mean one, Sherlock Holmes  
You have a nasty streak  
You always say such horrid things  
Every time you speak, Sherlock Holmes  
It’s time that I stood up to you  
Why should I be meek?  
  
_Lestrade’s verse:_  
You’re a bastard, Sherlock Holmes  
You don’t respect the law  
You do just what you damn well please  
I ought to punch your jaw, Sherlock Holmes  
You think you’re better than everyone else  
Well that is your flaw!  
  
_Mycroft’s verse:_  
You’re so puerile, Sherlock Holmes  
You’re like a spoiled child  
You avoid responsibility  
Your nonsense drives me wild, Sherlock Holmes  
The honor of our family  
By you is defiled!  
  
_Mrs. Hudson’s verse:_  
I’m your landlady, Sherlock Holmes  
Your housekeeper I am not  
It’s not my job to bring you tea  
I don’t want my walls shot, Sherlock Holmes  
You promised no heads in the fridge  
And then you forgot!  
  
_John’s verse:_  
You’re my best friend, Sherlock Holmes  
Even when you are a prat  
I love everything about you  
From your shoes up to your hat, Sherlock Holmes  
I even love _you_ , oh yes, I do  
So how d’you like that?  
  
_Well, when Sherlock heard what John had to say_  
_His very small heart grew **three** sizes that day_  
_And when Sherlock’s heart did not feel so tight_  
_He grabbed John and hugged him, with all of his might_  
_Then he hugged Mrs. Hudson and Molly and Lestrade_  
_He even hugged Mycroft, although it seems odd_  
_He bade them farewell, and when they were gone_  
_He cuddled up close with his one true love, John_

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was appropriate, given that Benedict Cumberbatch is going to play the Grinch in the new movie. :)


End file.
